thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Un-fakable (Live)
Ro Ro says that he and Jamal's love would be un-fakable if they were together. Lyrics ''Intro: This song right here, it's something brand new for y'all It's called "un-fakable", and I want y'all to listen Clap your ass everybody Clap your ass Come on, keep it going Clap your ass everybody Clap your ass everybody Clap your ass Let's do it, y'all ready Come on 1: We could fuck like Mike and Gina Or break back like Brille and Jamil Be bitch like Cecilia and Michael Or instead struggle like you and your family Pre-Chorus: Cause he ain't shit different from you And she's very different from me So we've got to realize our dreams You and I are meant to be Chorus: Cause just like iTunes There's more to see (un-fakable) Through our fuck-with-you-fuck-with-me beef (un-fakable) We won't have to take a break Cause he'll be beatin' me through the week I'm singing this love is un-fakable Oh yeah, yeah Yeah, clap your ass everybody Clap your ass everybody Let's do it like this, fuck on 2: See we could slack out like Bill and Jackie (Bill and Jackie) Or like a D'Vorah and Kotal slightly whacky, oh yeah All blended family like the Cos-laaws (like the Cos-laaws) And have enough kids to make a crib like Juan and Christy, yeah Pre-Chorus: She's very different from me And he ain't shit different from you So we've got to realize our dreams You and I are meant to be Chorus: Cause just like iTunes There's more to see (un-fakable) Through our fuck-with-you-fuck-with-me beef (un-fakable) We won't have to take a break Cause he'll be beatin' me through the week I'm singing this love is un-fakable Bridge: Realizing our dreams, yeah Realizing our dreams Realizing our dreams (Oooooooooh) Realizing our dreams (realizing our dreams) Realizing our dreams (realizing our dreams) Realizing our dreams (Oooooooh, oooh yeah, yeah) Chorus: Cause just like iTunes There's more to see (un-fakable) Through our fuck-with-you-fuck-with-me beef (un-fakable) We won't have to take a break Cause he'll be beatin' me through the week I'm singing this love is un-fakable Slay it one more time now Y'all know shit an't breaking it up Cause we're better than Cam and Kev This love is un-fakable Fuck it up, fuck it up like this Yeah Outro:'' No fling, no honey, no shit, no castration, talking 'bout loving No fling, no honey, no shit, no castration, talking 'bout loving No fling, no honey, no shit, no castration, talking 'bout loving No fling, no honey, no shit, no castration, talking 'bout loving Yeah! (Un-fakable) Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah (Un-fakable) We sure hell ain't breaking up Cause we'll go strong every damn week I'm singing this love is un-fakable Right now I gotta go back to another place, we all know and love Like this... Trivia * Ro Ro references Camron and Kevon's relationship with Kevon cheating on Camron for three years and a row and abusing Camron. * Ro Ro says, "Through our fuck-with-you-fuck-with-me beef," referencing how he and Jamal mess with one anther constantly. * The Cos-Laaws are Jamal and his family's gender-swapped opposites in Revisionworld. They consist of Jade, Eleanor and Jaden Cos-Laaw. Ro Ro for the first time names their mother and what are assumed to be Jade and Jaden's father.